Together
by ayame1
Summary: A short story about Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran, and the challenges they will face together as fifth graders...


Together  
  
  
"Tomoyo?"   
"Yeah, Sakura?"   
"You think I'll ever be ready?"  
"Considering that school starts the day after tomorrow and you're still not ready?" Tomoyo asked with a sarcastic tone. Sakura groaned. "Calm down, you'll do fine in fifth grade. And besides, I'll be right there with you." she comforted as she handed Sakura a spoon full of cookie dough.   
Sakura took it more than willingly. "Yeah, but it'll be so different now. I mean, this is our last weekend as fourth graders," she said as she gulped the dough down. "We'll have a different teacher and classmates."   
Tomoyo smiled as she placed little drops of cookie dough on the cookie sheet. "You're looking at this thing half empty, Sakura. Think about all the new opportunities we'll be able to face as fifth graders. Think about all the clubs we could join, the classes we could take, the people we'd meet."  
Sakura groaned in disgust. Leave it to your best friend to ruin a perfectly good bad mood.   
Suddenly, the door bell rang. Sakura jumped up to get it, then stopped to wonder who it was. Fujitaka was away on a trip, and Touya was at Yukito's. She walked up to the door, expecting Touya to come in and ruin the night. But it wasn't Touya, it was...  
"Syaoran?" Syaoran stood outside Sakura's door, his head down in embarrassment. "What're you doing here?" she asked.  
Syaoran blushed. "W-Well, I-I-"  
"Are you scared about Monday, too?" Tomoyo asked from the kitchen. She had seen him come by. Syaoran blushed more and nodded.  
  
"So, who do you think will be our teacher?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran had joined the two and laid scattered on the floor of Sakura's living room, eating baked cookies and left over cookie dough.   
"I don't know, I heard a lot of the teachers are really nice," Tomoyo said as she licked the chocolate off her fingers.  
"And strict," Syaoran added as he crammed the last cookie down his mouth. Sakura sighed and got up to bake some more. Syaoran blushed, he hadn't realized he had eaten the last one.   
"I wonder if our teacher's a girl," Tomoyo said as she dug a spoon in the cookie dough bowl just before Sakura took it into the kitchen.   
"I hope it isn't," Syaoran said, sounding a bit sexist. He realized this and quickly said: "Because their always so smart."   
"Nice save," Tomoyo said as she gave him a look. Syaoran chuckled nervously as a huge sweat dropped from his forehead.   
Sakura returned from the kitchen and dropped on a pillow. She let out an exhausted sigh. "I hope it's as fun as it was in fourth grade," she said, looking up at the ceiling.  
"I just hope I'll survive it," Syaoran stated. The three could smell the cookies baking in the other room. Syaoran licked his lips. He could taste the cookies already. There was a long silence as the three thought about food.   
Tomoyo got up and rummaged through her bag. At the sight of her video camera, Sakura and Syaoran shared a groan. "What?" Tomoyo asked.  
"It's never a day without Tomoyo taping something," Syaoran stated with a laugh.  
"Uh huh," Sakura agreed. She laughed as well.  
"Well excuse me for wanting to capture this moment, so that we'll be able to look at it in 50 years and complain about how young we used to be," Tomoyo stated as she sat down on a pillow.   
"Leave it to Tomoyo to be practical," Syaoran teased as he leaned on the couch. Tomoyo showed him her tongue as the bell of the oven rang. Sakura jumped up to get the newly baked cookies.   
Syaoran yawned lazily and realized Tomoyo had taped every moment of it. To avoid embarrassment, he tried to grab her camera but she quickly pulled it away. She stuck her tongue out again and giggled.  
Sakura returned with a plate full of fresh cookies. She sighed and looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo fighting over them. She smiled. Tomoyo saw this and smiled as well. "You okay?" she asked in a soft voice.  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah," she breathed.  
"Don't worry about school Sakura," Syaoran comforted as he grabbed a cookie from Tomoyo's hand. "It'll be fine."  
"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed as she took the cookie back from him. "And even if school's not what it's cut out to be, we'll get through it together."  
Syaoran smiled and raised a cookie in the air, as if he was making a toast. "Together," he agreed as Tomoyo raised her cookie with his.  
Sakura nodded as her smile grew bigger. Her eyes drowned in tears. She felt so blessed to have friends like them. "Yeah," she said shakily as she looked at the warm and caring faces of her best friends. She tried hard to keep the tears from overflowing. "Together," she whispered as she put her cookie with theirs. 


End file.
